


Gold

by theywere-neverhomeless (notyourdadsaugspecialist)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Forced Orgasm, Aftercare, Bondage, Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourdadsaugspecialist/pseuds/theywere-neverhomeless
Summary: Round Five of the Rare Ships Creations Challenge on tumblr.Prompt: electricity playShip: SamiferSam shivers as he watches the change from lover to Dominant take place before his eyes. As Sam nods his assent for the scene to begin, Lucifer’s spine straightens, posture firm but not rigid. A calm detached calculation falls over his face like a mask, wiping away the warmth and tenderness and leaving behind something darker, but not colder. Lucifer’s eyes are appraising as he rakes his gaze over Sam’s prone body. The heat buried there has Sam arching against his restraints on instinct, and when Lucifer’s mouth lifts up at the corner in a smirk, he moans out loud.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A physical kiss is nothing without it  
> And you close your eyes to see what it's done  
> The body that lies is built up on looking  
> Cause all that remains before it's begun
> 
> You gotta know, I'm feeling love

“Comfy, babe?” Lucifer asks softly as he checks the knotwork on Sam’s thigh, smiling up at him softly. Sam’s brown eyes are tender as he returns the smile with a nod.

“Y-yeah, just nervous. And excited,” Sam says with a chuckle, and Lucifer presses a steadying palm on his lover’s chest. Sam sighs softly at the sensation, grateful for the grounding touch. When Lucifer is sure that Sam is a little more level, he stands and goes over to the table where his tools are spread out.  He picks up the wand and grins when he hears Sam suck in a breath.

“I’ve already shown you how it works, but I’m gonna do it again, so watch me, okay?” 

Sam nods, and Lucifer turns on the device and slowly turns the dial until the wand is thrumming in his grip. It’s glowing a faint red, and Sam finds that ironic, because when Lucifer comes, his eyes glow the same color. Sam’s eyes are glued to where Lucifer’s fingers are dancing up and down the rod, tiny red sparks jumping out from the wand to connect with his fingers. He grins at Sam and turns the knob higher. Sam can hear the crackle of electricity now, and when Lucifer holds his fingers close to the rod, the popping of the electricity arcs is actually pretty loud, and Sam shifts restlessly in his bonds. 

Lucifer grins down at his lover as he turns the machine back off. After placing it carefully on the tray, he walks over to Sam and checks his wrist restraints.

“Safeword?” Lucifer murmurs, brushing the hair out of Sam’s eyes in a tender gesture, eyes full of warmth as he gazes at Sam.

“Detroit,” Sam replies with surety, returning Lucifer’s affection in his gaze. 

“Nonverbal?” Lucifer prompts, sliding his hand into Sam’s, and the younger man responds by squeezing firmly twice before lacing their fingers together as an affirmation. Lucifer smiles, bending down to press a quick but affectionate kiss to Sam’s lips before stepping back.  “Ready?”

Sam shivers as he watches the change from lover to Dominant take place before his eyes. As Sam nods his assent for the scene to begin, Lucifer’s spine straightens, posture firm but not rigid. A calm detached calculation falls over his face like a mask, wiping away the warmth and tenderness and leaving behind something darker, but not colder. Lucifer’s eyes are appraising as he rakes his gaze over Sam’s prone body. The heat buried there has Sam arching against his restraints on instinct, and when Lucifer’s mouth lifts up at the corner in a smirk, he moans out loud. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” Lucifer purrs, and even his voice is different, deeper, and Sam nods fervently. 

“Yes, Sir,” Sam says, not missing the way the dark smile widens at the use of the title.

Lucifer steps back over to the tray, picking up the toy and Sam shudders as it hums to life, basking his Dominant in a soft red glow. Sam thinks he’s fucking beautiful. 

“Sir,” Sam starts, asking permission to speak.

“Yes, Sam?”

“The blindfold…?” He didn’t want to question his Dominant, but the scene they had discussed had Sam in a blindfold as well as bound.

“Of course, thank you, Sam,” Lucifer says with a small smile that makes Sam light up inside. He was helpful. Lucifer turns the toy off and gently sets it down, fingering the satin mask laid out on the tray before picking it up and walking over to Sam. Sam tilts his chin up, and Lucifer slips the mask over Sam’s head, pressing it down around the man’s eyes with delicate fingers. 

Sam’s breathing speeds up as his world is enveloped in darkness. His adrenaline spikes as Lucifer’s hand comes down on his cheek, a calming gesture and a silent question. Sam nods in response, and is rewarded with a gentle thumb pad pressed to his lower lip. He kisses it briefly before the sensation disappears.

He jumps slightly when the toy crackles to life somewhere to his right, and lets out a shaky laugh as the noise comes closer. He’s restless, shifting in his bonds, and when the first jolt of electricity lands on his thigh, he yelps.

“Be still, Samuel,” Lucifer orders, and Sam instantly obeys, contrite.

“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry.”

Lucifer presses a reassuring palm to the part of Sam’s thigh where the electricity impacted, and Sam relaxes.

“Good boy,” the older man purrs, and Sam can hear the quiet sound of footsteps as Lucifer paces around him. 

_ Zap! _

Sam manages not to yelp this time, ready for the sensation. It was sharp, but not painful exactly. 

Another bolt on his foot lands, and Sam laughs at the strange sensation.

Lucifer presses the head of the wand into Sam’s inner thigh, and Sam groans at the warm, tingling sensation that spreads upward from the spot, his cock beginning to thicken against the dip of his hipbone. 

The wand is dragged from the point on his thigh to his other hipbone, and when the wand connects with the bone, Sam arches off the bench with a thick groan. The tingling warmth spreads from his hip down to his thigh and up across his abdomen, taking root in his cock, which is filling rapidly. 

“Ready for me to turn it up, Sam?” Lucifer asks as he pulls the wand away.

Sam moans in response before clearing his throat to reply verbally. 

“Yes, Sir.”

He can hear Lucifer’s wicked grin in his voice when he says, “And what do we say when we want something, Samuel?”

“P-please, Sir,” Sam asks, knowing how much Lucifer enjoys making him beg. “Please, I want more. W-want you to hurt me.”

“Good boy,” Lucifer purrs. Sam’s heart skips into double-time as he hears the electricity ramp up, the crackling resounding loudly in the room.

Without warning, Lucifer touches the wand to Sam’s hip, and he yells as the jolt races through his body. His cock throbs aggressively, heavy between his legs as it bounces on his belly.

The wand touches just above Sam’s cock, and he lets out a yelp that devolves into a groan as the sharp slice of not-quite-pain races down his spine. 

It connects with Sam’s ribs on his right side, earning another shout. 

Another zap on Sam’s lower calf, one on the back of his knee, and another on the inside crease of his elbow has him trembling, shouting with each time the electricity connects to his skin.

“More?” Lucifer asks, his voice quiet against the vibrant thrumming of the wand. Sam nods fervently.

“Please, I want more, please, Sir,” Sam begs hoarsely, his lips shining with spittle. 

“Good boy,” Lucifer murmurs, and a warmth rises in Sam’s chest at the praise. He can’t focus on that for long because the toy is even louder above him, and Lucifer is pressing it into his thigh. The electricity washes up across his groin and down his leg, and Sam groans as his cock begins leaking steadily. 

The toy is pulled away abruptly and Sam whimpers at the loss of the sensation that was slowly dragging him toward orgasm. There’s no time to dwell on it, because Lucifer is lighting his body up like a circuit board, zapping him in tender places in rapid succession, and Sam can do nothing but arch into the pain as it rips through his body. 

The world falls away, and Sam is nothing more than the sensation of electricity setting him ablaze from the inside out as Lucifer plays him like an instrument, stretching him taut until his cock is throbbing heavy and insistent, and Sam can feel his balls pull up tight against his thighs.

“P- _ please _ ,” Sam chokes out on a deep groan. “Need to come, please Sir, let me come, can I come?” 

Lucifer’s deep, cruel chuckle almost sends him over the edge right then.

“Oh, no, Sammy,” Lucifer purrs. “You can’t come until you’ve  _ earned _ it.”

Sam lets out a short sob, eyes growing wet behind the mask. 

Lucifer lets the toy zap the tender flesh of Sam’s inner thigh, swiftly rotating to light his side on fire before dragging the wand down Sam’s shoulder. 

Sam is shaking, shouting with each point of contact, his head spinning as he tries so hard to be good, so hard to obey and not fall over the edge.  The toy moves away and Sam is panting heavily, chest heaving with every breath and his body is slick with a sheen of sweat.

“Checking in,” Lucifer says softly, pressing a steadying hand to Sam’s trembling thigh.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Sam breathes, his voice trembling, and he’s still perched precariously on the edge of orgasm. His whole body is aflame, the pain having turned his body into one giant exposed nerve. 

“Ready?” 

“Give me a minute,” he says shakily, taking deep breaths until he feels a little more steady, a little less like he’s teetering on the edge of a knife. In a steadier voice, Sam nods and says, “Ready.”

Lucifer doesn’t waste another moment, leaps right back into the thick of it. He brings Sam right back to the edge so quickly that it makes his head spin, and he’s babbling and crying out and shouting as the pain washes over him, face wet from the steady stream of tears falling from underneath the mask. 

He almost doesn’t realize it as he finally comes with a scream when an arc connects with his hip, the pain and pleasure washing over his abdomen and down into his groin, and he’s spilling over himself in harsh spurts. He’s so strung out that he doesn’t realize Lucifer’s stopped at first, just rolling with the waves of pain and orgasm crashing through his body, but he slowly comes back to himself and feels the warm sticky wetness of his semen pooling in the V of his hips. Shame rips through him then. He’s let Lucifer down. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry I’msorryi’msorryi’msorry-” Sam’s apologies are cut off with a scream as Lucifer brings down the wand on his oversensitive cock. The pain rips through him, skating up his spine like ice, and he chokes on a sob as another orgasm is ripped from him. 

“I told you not to come, Samuel,” Lucifer tuts, and another wave of shame washes through him, dulling the pain as he sobs again. 

“I’m so sorry,” Sam whimpers, sobbing thickly as Lucifer wipes his cheek with a tenderness he doesn’t feel he deserves. He leans into the caress, whimpering when Lucifer brushes the pad of his thumb against Sam’s lower lip. 

“I’m going to have to punish you now, Sam,” Lucifer says, and the disappointment in his tone has another sob forcing its way out of his chest.

“Yes, Sir,” he says thickly, voice rough with exertion and tears.

Sam hears the wand power down, and he hears the rustling of Lucifer’s pantsuit as the man walks away from him. He hears the soft  _ chnk _ of the wand on the tray, and a softer sound - leather? - brush against the tray as Lucifer picks whatever tool he’s decided to punish Sam with and comes back to him. 

“Checking in,” Lucifer says tenderly, and that brings another quiet sob to Sam’s lips.

“Y-yeah,” he says, voice trembling.

“Sam, I need a more coherent answer if we’re going to continue,” Lucifer says, stroking Sam’s leg gently, and Sam’s so fucking grateful. He clears his throat and takes a deep breath.

“I’m okay,” Sam says, voice more steady now.

“Good. Safeword?” 

“Detroit,” Sam confirms.

“Good boy,” Lucifer praises, and before Sam has a chance to let that wash over him, he yelps as the flogger comes down sharp on his thigh. When the flogger comes down on his other thigh, he sobs brokenly, and when it slaps the back of the same thigh, he yells. 

Sam weeps openly as Lucifer cracks the flogger sharp on his tender overstimulated flesh, and he feels like Lucifer is taking him apart swing by swing.

This continues for several long minutes, and Sam is fighting a surge of panic twisting deep in his stomach. His breaths are coming harsh and fast, and his head begins to swim, and when the flogger licks harshly at the underside of his knee, he falls apart completely.

“ _ Detroit! _ ” Sam screams out a sob, and he doesn’t even hear the flogger fall to the floor as he weeps uncontrollably, shudders wracking his frame. Lucifer’s hands are on him, tender and gentle and full of affection and that makes Sam cry harder. His Dominant lovingly puts him back together with every caress, carefully avoiding Sam’s genitals and his throat as he brings him back down. Sam is tugging at his restraints helplessly, panicked whimpers escaping his throat when Lucifer pulls away.

“Be still,” Lucifer commands, and even as broken as Sam feels he obeys instantly. He hears the knife from Lucifer’s pocket click open and he cuts the emergency release rope, tossing the knife away as he gathers Sam into his arms.  Lucifer carries him to the sofa, pulling him close in his lap as Sam cries, and he gently lifts the mask from Sam’s tear-streaked face, tossing it to the side. 

“I’m sorry,” Sam sobs, mumbling incoherent apologies as Lucifer unties his wrist restraints with gentle fingers. “I’m sorry, I tried so hard, I wanted to be good for you, I let you down, I’m so sorry,” he cries.

“Hush, baby, you’re okay. You did so good,” Lucifer murmurs against Sam’s hair as he unties the knots on first one thigh and then the other, pulling the rope carefully from Sam’s body. “You were so good, Sammy, so good for me,” he continues as his hands rub the rope marks on Sam’s thighs, and he gently drags his hands down across Sam’s legs to where his ankles are tied, and Lucifer undoes those knots as well. 

He disentangles the rope from Sam’s legs and lets it fall to the floor as he pulls his lover to his chest. Sam presses his nose into the nape of Lucifer’s neck, letting his lover’s scent slowly bring him back from the emotional breakdown.  Lucifer’s hands are strong and gentle at his back, rubbing wide calming circles into the skin there.

“I’m sorry,” Sam sniffles, fisting his hands into the back of Lucifer’s shirt, and Lucifer pulls him into a hug, kissing his hair again.

“No, Sammy, you were amazing. I’m so proud of you,” Lucifer says gently, never ceasing his rubbing over every inch of Sam’s skin he could reach. “It’s okay to use your safeword, Sam, that’s what it’s there for. I know you tried so hard, baby, it’s okay. It’s okay.”

Sam just lets himself be held, whimpering and burrowing into Lucifer’s neck until the sniffles subside. He feels empty, drained, hollowed out, but Lucifer is gently putting him back together and filling up his emptiness with warmth and tenderness and love.

“You were so beautiful, baby, so good,” Lucifer says when Sam sits up weakly to look into his face. He searches Lucifer’s eyes for disappointment, judgment, reproach, but finds nothing but pride and love there. 

“Thank you,” Sam breathes as he presses a chaste kiss to Lucifer’s lips. Lucifer smiles into the kiss and pets Sam’s hair lovingly.

“Think you’re ready for some water, champ?” Lucifer asks as he cups Sam’s face with both hands and uses his thumbs to wipe away the tears on the younger man’s cheeks. 

Sam nods shakily, and Lucifer leans over with Sam still in his lap and grabs a bottle off the end table. He pushes it gently into Sam’s hand, making sure the man has a solid grip on it before letting go. With trembling hands, Sam uncaps the bottle and drinks. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was until the water hits his tongue and he chugs it, downing half the bottle before Lucifer gently pulls the bottle from his mouth.

“Easy there, sport,” Lucifer says with a laugh. “Pace yourself.”

“You should know me better than that,” Sam quips back, his voice still shaky but much less so now that he’s calm. Lucifer laughs again, pressing an affectionate kiss to Sam’s cheek.  

“You okay?”

“I am now,” Sam assures with a dimply smile before downing the other half of the bottle. “It just… got so overwhelming. I had this sudden horrible feeling like I was falling into space or something, or like I was gonna break open and there wouldn’t be anything left.” 

Sam shudders then, remembering the feeling, and Lucifer pulls him close again.

“That sounds intense, babe,” Lucifer says softly, pressing a kiss to Sam’s neck. “But I’m here. I’ll always put you back together.”

Sam’s eyes mist over, and his throat is suddenly thick with emotion. “I know,” he says roughly.

“I love you, Sammy,” Lucifer says against Sam’s skin, and Sam nuzzles into him affectionately.

“I love you too.”

“Need anything? How can I help you?”

“Can we just cuddle for a while?” Sam asks, burrowing into Lucifer’s arms. Lucifer smiles as he runs his hands up and down Sam’s back.

“I can do that."


End file.
